Unknown Territory
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: A story of love, time travel and pop culture. In that order. R&R. a so-called-gift for an author of the same name. Rated for cursing, and possible suggestive themes.


A little somethin' somethin' for** UNKNOWN TERRITORY**!

Prepare yourselves forrrrr:  
FEMALE OCs  
TIME TRAVEL  
and INCORRECT TIMELINES [meaning, Dallas and Johnny are not dead. This is an AU.]

Please try and take none of this seriously. It's just for some fun. This is not social commentary. This is not my opinion. This in no way reflects anything but a story of fiction.  
Fiction, by dictionay definition are: literary works of imagination novels and stories that describe imaginary people and events.  
Again: I own nothing. None of this is real. The timeline is incorrect. Nothing is true. Basically, you're about to read a big, fat, lie. But, it is pretty fun, I think.

* * *

Unknown Territory.  
A story of love, time travel and pop culture. In that order. R&R. [a so-called-gift for an author of the same name.]

* * *

Had Betty known what Darry was planning she would not have agreed to come over that night. She was not one for commitment and really had no interest in this whole wedding thing. Darry, on the other hand, was quite ready to start his life. And, he chose her as his mate.

Despite her unwillingness when he got on one knee, the sparkling diamond in the velvet box hypnotized her. The effect turned her eyes pastel, glistening, and spinning spirals. She was the man-cub, and the diamond was the slippery boa constrictor.

Darry smiled when she squealed, hugged and kissed him and say yes. He hugged her back and slid the ring onto her finger. She gasped as it glistened and her eyes began to spin again. Darry smiled. He was so proud of himself. He looked at the ceiling, as if he was looking at heaven, and he knew that his parents were proud of him.

Suddenly a sharp, high-pitched whistle cut the air of their romantic evening in twine. Kieth "Two-Bit" Matthews stood there with his hands on his hips, "Boy howdy, Betty! That sure is a rock!"

Betty gasped, "Isn't it JUST?!" she cried happily and wiggled her fingers and watched rainbows shoot from the jem's princess-cut surface.

Suddenly another boy, this one a tow-head named Dallas Winston, appeared, "Shiiit. That must have cost an arm and a leg!"

"No. He's got all of his limbs." commented Steve Randall who stood behind Darry.

"I wish my house wasn't like a walk-in bar." Darry mumbled to himself then glared at the boys, "Where are my brothers? And Johnny?"

"They're bringing in this thing they found." Steve answered.

"A thing?" Darry asked, looking skeptical.

"It's like a phone booth." Dallas said slowly, rolling his two index fingers in a circle, over and over one another, looking up thoughtfully.

"But, with wheels." Two-Bit said, scratching his left rust-colored side-brain in thought.

"And... a funny looking phone book with years in it." Steve added, shaking his head negatively.

Darry sighed and ignored their rambling. Sometimes he wondered why he let the three most influential kids in Tulsa hang out around three known local criminals. Now that he worded it that way it seemed wrong. He decided never to acknowledge their criminal activity again- at least not while thinking about the damage it may do to Sodapop, Ponyboy and Johnny.

There was a sudden clunk outside and Darry rose.

"Soda, Pony, Johnnycake? That you?" he called as he walked out the door to the back porch.

"Hiii!" Soda smiled as he untied the rope from a phone booth on wheels.

Darry felt his jaw drop.

"I wish we could tug it down then snap it back up like a window curtain in cartoons." Two-Bit said to Steve about Darry's gaping mouth.

Steve nodded, "That be mighty funny."

Betty came onto the back porch with the boys, "What's going.... what is that thing?" she blinked.

"I dunno." Ponyboy smiled, "But I like it!"

"Me too!" Johnny echoed as he tossed the rope away and climbed into the booth. He opened the phone book, "Look! 1492!"

"Columbus sailed the ocean blue!" Two-Bit sang. Everyone turned to look at him in a concerned sort of way. Two-Bit blinked, "What? I have gone through high school, like, twice. I gotta remember some things!"

Without any repsonses the others started for the booth.

"Ya think it's safe?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dallas nodded.

Two-Bit nodded in agreement, "It's probably just some elaborate joke from Buck."

"Buck has never done anything elaborately in his life!" Darry frowned.

"....this is true." Two-Bit admitted reluctantly.

Pony looked at the phone book, "Wanna see what happens when I punch in two zero zero nine?" he asked.

"Sure." Betty smiled and hopped into the booth. As everyone followed suit Darry had no choice but to squeeze in. Pony punched in the number.

Suddenly the booth's door shut and Darry turned to shake them open. But sparks of yellow electricity shot up the sides and the booth clicked, and made a _whiirrrrrrr_ noise as it began to sparkle blue both inside and out. The friends huddled together and looked around. They had never seen any phone booth like this.

They all screamed in terror as a huge black hole appeared under the booth and swallowed them whole. Their screams echoed around the booth and then the sudden surroundign rainbow see of electrical cables only made their hearts sink, eyes water, and screams louder. For some reason a young girl in New Jersey heard them and she looked in terror around her suburban neighborhood- trying to find the source of the terrifying screams. With no obvious body, or bodies, present she began to run home.

They landed suddenly and jerked this way and that. Darry tentatively opened the door of the booth.

Dallas jammed a pouch of chewing tobacco into his mouth and poked his head out to see around them, "Looks like downtown. Oh, hey! Look at them fancy tv's in the window!" he climbed out and hurried to the TV stores window.

Everyone followed him to the window. Betty grinned, "Wow! They're so thin!" she said and put her hand against the glass, "Look at that!"

Darry nodded, totally impressed.

The televisions were on- but until this point they had been a simple commercial for something or other. Now it was a song. The man that appeared was light skinned wiht long, dirty-looking hair. His shirt was too big and he frowned seriously.

Suddenly a sea of mostly-naked women appeared behind him and began to dance in an unspeakable fashion to a beat of sharp, snapping, thumping music- the likes of which none of them had ever heard. Johnny had to cover his ears!

"Trust in me, bitch. Just in me! Shut your mother fuckin' eyes and trust in me!" he sang quickly, the words fusing together and it was almost totally impossible to understand him but they managed it.

Then the screen shifted to a dark-skinned man with a top hat, and gold tooth. He sang as if he was inside of a saucepan. Behind him was a wall of flashing multi-colored squares, "You can sleep safe and souuund- knowing I am arouuund."

Then back to the other guy and the women had lost even more clothes! "Slip. Into silent slumber. Sail. On a silver mist. Slowly- and surely. You senses will cease to re- re- resist."

Then the sea of women went to the other room, and now they were covered only by heavy shadows. The man who sang in a sauce pan snapped his hand to the side and cried, "Trust in meeeEEEEEeee! Just in meeeEEEEEEEeee! Shut your eyes and just trust in meeEEEEeee!"

Then the other man's face obscured the screen and he smirked, "Bitch."

Darry looked down at Pony and Betty who had their eyes covered. He turned to look at Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit who were staring wide-eyed at the screens.

"That was the raunchiest, weirdest porn I have ever seen." Dallas said slowly.

Two-Bit nodded, "And I've seen some bad stuff."

Steve looked at Soda who was blushing dark red, "Y- ya okay?"

He nodded, "Mhm..."

Darry exhaled, "Let's. Go." he ushered them quickly back to the booth. Once inside he exhaled, "Where ever- or- when ever we are we're leaving now. Pony undo what you did."

The blushing boy nodded and stepped to the pad- he punched in one, nine, six, seven.

The rainbow see of electrical cables was a welcoming, albeit frightening, site. When they finally landed they ran from the booth into the air of Tulsa. Exhaling, dancing, and smiling that they were finally back where they belonged. A hole in the ground swallowed the booth and was gone.

Darry smiled at them, "Who wants cake?"

* * *

The End.

* * *

There were a bunch of refernces to junk in our time and there's. Can you figure out what they were?

Flames are accepted! Because, well, this was a bit off :D

Anyway- review?


End file.
